1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise equipment, especially to a multi-function exercise equipment that enables users stepping and stretching their feet.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
There are various types of exercise equipment available now. One of them is a stretcher. Two long seats are pivotally connected with two ends of a handle symmetrically. A wheel set covered with a housing is arranged symmetrically on two shorts sides of the long seat. A guiding slot is set on an edge of each of two long sides on a top surface of the long seat. Two pedals, each having at least two sets of symmetrical casters on bottom thereof, are respectively mounted in the symmetrical guiding slots. Two sets of symmetrical locking slots are arranged on two sides of a top end of the pedal respectively. A plurality of elastic cables is disposed in the long seat. The elastic cable is wound around the wheel set and a stopper is connected to a rear end of the elastic cable for being stopped over the housing or being mounted in the locking slot. The stretcher features on that: a long groove is disposed on top of the long seat, between the symmetrical guiding slots and a plurality of symmetrical equal-spaced locating holes is arranged near an outer side of the two long grooves. A stop base is disposed with pins on four corners of the bottom thereof while the four pins are mounted into the locating holes bear the long grooves. By adjusting the positions of the pins of the stop base, mounted into different locating holes, the distance of the pedal moving in the guiding slot is changed. However, the exercise equipment provides only one exercise mode.
Thus there is a need to improve the exercise equipment so that the exercise equipment is not only for feet stretching exercise but is also shifted to stepping exercise.